The heart of a rogue
by topandbottom
Summary: Riku a rogue from the slumms who is running with his breakfast from the cops. He pulls a cool move and runs into Sora another rogue and is it love at first sight? Yaoi RikuxSora Maybe other pairing just request. Limes and lemons.
1. May I use you as a landing pad?

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything but the plot story in this fic. If I did own KH then it wouldn't be legal because of all the yaoi in it lol . 

I have another story going it's called "Undying love" I personally like it but I want something else right now I will still finish it don't worry! .

This story is in Riku Pov.

The heart of a rouge.

Chapter 1

Haul ass to save your life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit I can't believe that I have to do this shit all day just to live… I really wish someone would just give me a job so I wouldn't have to. But no they all think that I just want a job to get closer to their fucking food. Riku thought all this while running away from four different cops at a flee market for stealing a watermelon for his breakfast.

He was running when he got an idea he saw a little spring board at the foot of another stall. He ran up to it and jumped onto it sending himself flying. He went at least 40ft. when he landed on top of this boy with brown hair deep blue eye's and almost no muscle. Riku looked at the boy thinking he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole 14 year old life.

"Hey what the fuck was that about?!?" The boy said. "Umm sorry about that I'm trying to get away." I replied. "From who and why?" The boy said calmly. "I stole a watermelon for my breakfast and I'm running from like four cops." I replied calmly hoping he wouldn't scream for help. "Follow me." Was all he said I got up and started running after him. He was pretty fast but I had to slow myself a little to not pass him.

I ran after him for like 5min. until he came to a stop in front of a wall. "Hurry go through." "Are you mad?" I replied. "It may seem like it but this is just a cloth painted to look like the wall just do it damnit I can hear them!" I don't know why but I trusted this boy so I ran at the wall and I fell through it with him following close behind.

I got up and looked around. There were pillows, blankets, and some drying meat hung up. I went over to a stack of pillows and sat down waiting for the boy who saved my ass. He came in and sat down next to me. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm just fine what about you?" I replied with no hesitation. "Just fine my name is Sora." The boy said holding out his hand. I took it and shook it without hesitation saying "Riku" I laid back and looked up at the ceiling soon closing my eyes to rest. "Hey Riku?" Sora shyly asked. "Hmm?" was all I said back at him. "How long have you been like this?" "As long as I can remember. My mother and father left me in an alley and I ran away from an orphanage about when I was 4." I said calmly starting to feel myself fall asleep. "Oh." Was all Sora said back to me. I think he said something else but I was already asleep.

A few hours later.

I woke up feeling good and I don't know why but I felt like I had slept like a god.

I sat up to see Sora cutting up the water melon that I stole earlier. He turned around to look at me. "You want some? You fell asleep so I took the liberty to wash your clothes and cut up the water melon." Sora said without hesitation. Wait what did he just say wash my clothes? I looked down at myself and saw that in fact I had nothing on. "What the hell!" I screamed. He just laughed at me and turned around. "They were really dirty and it's not like I already haven't seen you. So why bother covering yourself up now." Hmm Sora had a point there. "Ok fine. Yes I would like some watermelon but sense I'm naked and you have seen me I think that gives me the right to see you."

He turned around blushing and started to take off his shirt. Wow this kid must really be trying to get into my pants. Heh fine by me! After he took off his shirt he started to take of his pants. His hips moved a little to help get them off of himself. I felt myself getting hard almost instantly so I covered myself up with a nearby blanket. "Heh you getting hard already wow." Sora said blushing again. I took this as a sign that he didn't mind so I took off the blanket and stood up walking over to him. "Does that turn you on?" I asked in a husky voice while grabbing his ass with one gloved hand and his thigh with my other hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what does everyone think? I like it personally but it's up to you if you want me to continue. I only ask for one person to review to make me continue but I would appreciate it if I got more! Kyo


	2. Smack a hoe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story so deal with it.

The heart of a rouge.

Chapter 2

Riku's Pov.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled back a little thinking. "Hey Sora why did you save me out there? I bet that you could have gotten a clean record if you turned me in." I said lowly. "Well because I would not turn someone in for my own gain that's just not right." He said back to me turning around. He was facing me with his face a little lower than mine. I felt a throb in my chest as he stood on his tip toes and kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back not letting the moment go to waste. I heard something coming so I stopped kissing him and went to grab my clothes. I threw them on as soon as someone came through the fake door. "Kairi get the fuck out of my house you skanky slut!" Sora screamed at her. I felt something inside me stir and I automatically hated this chick. She walked up to Sora and said. "Now why would I get out of my boyfriends house?" Wait what Sora had a girlfriend? Shit that meant that, that kiss meant nothing! I guess I should wait I know how this shit works out.

"Kairi I was never your boyfriend and I never will be! I hate your sluty guts! Now get the fuck out of my house!" I laughed silently at this comment that Sora shouted. "But what about that night four months ago?" She said back. "What night? You mean your stupid ass cunty dream?" Ouch Sora was laying it down pretty thick. "It wasn't a dream!" Ok I'm getting confused in this weird conversation. I decided to make myself known. "Umm hi I'm Riku." I said while getting Kairi's attention. "Why the fuck should I care who you are you stupid little fucking rat." She said meanly back at me. I got pissed at this and I guess Sora did to because he fucking backhanded her! Yay go Sora!

Umm I was starting to wonder if I was safe here. I guess not. So I ran to the back of the house thingy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry it was such a short chappy but I'm having writers block right now I'll think of something though.


	3. Rikku and lost memories?

YAY I dedicate this chappy toooo elichi!!!! She or he, Idk which, got rid of my writers block!!!!!!!!! YAY All bow to Him/Her person thing! This chappy is going to be very, very, very, very, very long compared to the others yay! Oh and in the dream Sora's speech is underlined. It gives it more of a life like quality if I don't put "I said" etc. BUT ONLY IN THE DREAM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story so deal with it.

The heart of a rouge.

Chapter 3

Riku's Pov.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi put a hand on her face where she was slapped by Sora; she held a face of astonishment. Kairi then started to tear up and ran out.

"Sorry about all that Riku I guess I got a little carried away…" Sora said, to me softly

"It's alright I thought it was awesome! That girl looked like a whore begging to be smacked anyways!" I said, enthusiastically

My stomach started to grumble and Sora started to laugh at me. "Shut up…" I replied meekly. Sora and I got ready to go find some breakfast to steal in the bazaar. When he took of his shirt I realized that he had almost no muscle or fat, I was surprised that I couldn't see his ribs or spine. After he put on a different shirt that was just as ragged we left through the cloth thingy of a door.

While we walked I just noticed that Sora's place was nice for a little hole in a wall it was covered in soft pillow like things so the floor was soft. The cloth that concealed as a door was pinned on both sides as to not open. There was little else about the little place to mention, I was not surprised by the lack of stove or other appliances.

We walked around for about ten twenty minutes looking for something good, until we heard someone yelling. Turning around we saw that a teenage girl with beaded, braded, blond hair and ragged cloths, that looked way to small and didn't leave much for imagination if wanted, had taken an apple and was about to get hauled off by the bazaar guards. Feeling outraged, at the guards gall to hurt a little girl for being hungry, I ran up and kicked the guard in the stomach and grabbed her. Not being stupid I picked her up bridal style and hauled ass down the road.

"Come on Sora! Run!" I yelled

"What the fuck did you do Riku? We are here to get ourselves food, not help a kid!"

I ignored Sora and continued to run. Making a quick left I jumped into a deep gutter I set her down and told her to stay put. I clambered back up and saw Sora looking around for us I looked around and ran up. I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him down into the gutter. I told him to be quite as I heard the guards running by.

I didn't look up because I had gotten caught more than once for that. I sat there for a minute and I heard someone else walk off. Sora, the kid, and I all got out and walked toward the bazaar. We got some watermelon and then ran back to Sora's place so we wouldn't go to jail for theft. We all sat down on Sora's little cushion thingy's and rested a bit before we started to break open the melon.

"So kid what's your name?" I asked, handing her a big piece

"…Rikku…" She said, taking the melon

"Nice to meet you Rikku." I said, happily

"You know you have the same name as him." Sora said, pointing to me

"Really?" She asked, looking shocked

"Yeah, how do you spell it?" I asked taking a bite out of the watermelon. I could taste how sweet it was just by the smell but it tasted really good.

"R-I-K-K-U" She said, taking a bite that she couldn't fit in her mouth

Sora and I both laughed at her bulging face. She glared at us but it looked more like a pout then anything. Kinda like Sora's glare. Funny how everything I think about can go back to being about Sora hmm I'll ponder that later. After we all finished our watermelon I laid down and closed my eyes.

"So are you going to throw me out now?" Rikku asked sounding sad

"What?! Why would we?" I asked sitting bolt upright

"Well like most people they feed me once have there way with me as payment and then kick me out…" Rikku said looking rather sad

"Really that's horrible! You can stay with us if you want but if you want to leave we won't stop you." Sora said calmly

"REALLY!??!??!" Rikku asked looking overly joyful and almost in hysterics

"Yea" I said plainly laying down again feeling tired all of a sudden

Rikku then ran up to us and hugged us to death. She wouldn't stop calling us dad and she couldn't stop saying thank you. I thought it was sweet. We all got dead tired according to the moon around midnight or so. Rikku lay next to me while Sora lay on the other side of me. I remember falling asleep hear Sora's soft breathing and our new daughters breathing as well.

_**Riku's dream**_

**_I was sitting on an awkward shaped tree. It was on this little island with makeshift wood houses, ladders, and bridges making it inhabitable. I doubt it was big enough for a city though. I just sat there for a while enjoying the sound of the waves and the salty air smell. I heard foot steps on the wooden bridge that was behind me so I turned around to see who it was._**

_**I was not surprised to see Sora coming toward me walking lightly and staring at me with a glittering look in his deep blue eyes. He came over to me and jumped up onto the little tree and picked a star like fruit off of it. He sat down and I asked **_

"_**What is that? I have never seen a fruit so oddly shaped."**_

"**_It's a paopu fruit. If two people share one their destiny's become intertwined."_**

"_**Really? Or is that just some old myth?"**_

"_**I really don't know but I have heard it a lot before so I guess that it might be true."**_

_**Sora broke off a piece and bit into it chewing it slowly; he finished his bite and turned to smile at me with one of his goofy grins.**_

"_**Want to try it?"**_

"_**Are you sure you want to share it with me Sora? That is no mere request, if the legend is true."**_

"_**It would mean the world to me if you would have some… Riku I don't think of you as only a friend… I think it's more than that."**_

_**Oh great here comes the part where he thinks of me as a brother or something breaking my heart to pieces.**_

"_**Riku… I think I may….. Love you."**_

_**Wait what? … That wasn't supposed to happen… But I'm not complaining!!!!**_

"_**Don't say things you don't mean… You could hurt someone."**_

"_**Riku I mean it I really do love you!"**_

"_**Well I guess this is where it gets cliché and all mushy, because I love you too Sora."**_

I woke up in the morning, with a massive hard on, curling up next to Sora on his pillow like bed thing. I noticed that he had one as well. Rikku was asleep next to me on my left. I didn't want to wake either of them up so I just laid there staring at Sora's face embracing him. He looks so beautiful when he sleeps.

I felt Rikku stir a little so I turn over to look at her and she was still asleep. I rolled over again to continue looking at Sora but his eyes were open. "SHIT!" I screamed jumping a little. "You scared the crap out of me!" He then kissed me. It was quite sudden so if it was to make me shut up it worked… Very well. His eyes closed and he didn't pull away so I figure it was more then to make me shut up I didn't want to get my hopes up though. I moved closer and put my arms around his waist, He put his around my neck. I could still feel his erection through his pants.

I ran my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, it was granted without hesitation. I was enjoying the exploring that my tongue was doing inside his mouth. He moaned a bit I guess telling me not to stop. I let my hands wander a bit but slowly allowing him to stop me if he wanted to. One of my hands found his ass which I groped; my other hand found the bottom of his shirt that it went up. He moaned into the kiss daring me to go forward.

My hand went higher up the shirt until it found his nipple. He started to purr this time. I broke away from the kiss and moved down to his neck. I started to suck and bite a little, licking away the pain. He gripped the back of my shirt tighter most likely turning his knuckles white. I groped his ass again while grinding my hips into his. At this he moaned really loud. He came in his pants as did I. We laid there panting a while until Sora screamed.

"Oh shit!" Sora screamed sounding shattered

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Uhh Riku I think we just corrupted our daughter…" Sora replied meekly

"Shit" I rolled over to look at a very shocked looking Rikku

Rikku just sat there looking at us with a shocked expression. I didn't know what to say so for the moment I just stayed quite.

"It's quite a natural thing Rikku." Sora said

How mother like of him…

"What do I say? Ummm…" I mumbled

"Uhh I know it's natural but two guys? Is that even possible?" Rikku said

"Well, it's not very much different as long as the two people are in love its ok. And yes it is you just caught us." Sora said

"Are you two if love?" Rikku asked with innocence that wasn't really there

"Yes." I said without hesitation

"…" Sora stayed quite which worried me

"Ok then." Rikku said happily and she wondered off somewhere in the small place we call home

I was so relived that we got out of that situation. I was really worried that we corrupted her. I looked over at Sora to see if he was ok. If seemed ok but his eyes were elsewhere.

"Sora? You ok?" I asked

"…Do you really love me?" he said quietly sounding a little depressed

"Yes I do, but I am not so sure you return those feelings…" I said heartbroken

I looked at Sora for a second and he was crying. I felt so bad that I just left to get some breakfast.

Sora Pov

"Where did dad go?" Rikku asked Sora after coming back into the room

"Well I think to get breakfast but I'm not sure. Maybe he just wanted to walk. Don't go after him he will come back." Sora told Rikku reassuringly

Riku Pov

I just walked without paying attention to where I was going; I let my feet take me anywhere when I am like this. I was thinking about Sora… He seemed so sad when I told him I loved him. I know that I do it's just that I have never been in love before so I just am winging it, so to speak.

My eyes came back into focus and I had to stop myself from running into a bazaar guard. I looked left and saw that there was no one at the fish stall… How odd. Well as soon as this guard leaves I'm taking all I can run with. The guard rounded the corner and I walked up to the stall.

Oh my god these son of a bitches think I'm that stupid. I looked up and saw a mirror, in the mirror, there were three guards waiting to jump me as soon as I took the fish. I turned around and walked toward the fruit stalls. I saw a new one that I hadn't seen before.

"Come get your fresh paopu fruit, limited time only, few in stock!!!!" The stalls man yelled into the crowd

Now where have I heard that before? Oh shit I had one of those with Sora in my dream…. Wow. I walk up to the stall and ask how much for the paopu behind him. He turns around to look at its size while his back was turned I grabbed the nearest one. I then turned tale and ran.

I got back to the house like thingy safely. As I enter Rikku tackles me to the ground.

"Oh daddy I thought you would never come home!!!" Rikku screamed into my chest

I look up at Sora who just shrugs.

"What did ya bring for breakfast?" Rikku asked getting off of me

I get up and break the paopu into three pieces I hand one to each of us I look at Sora to see him wide eyed.

"You ok hun?" I ask worriedly

"Where did you get this?" he asked me

"In the market, there is a new stall. It wasn't very big though. The stalls man had orange hair." I replied sounding a little bored

Sora then rushed off somewhere outside.

Sora's Pov

I can't believe it… This guy must know where it is… They only grow there. I rushed around looking for the stall that Riku mentioned. About an hour and a half later I finally see it; I rush up to the guy at the stall and ask.

"Where did you get these!?!" I asked the stalls man

"I got them on a little island." Said the stalls man

"I grew up there. I have no memory where it is located though. Please tell me how to get there!" I pleaded

"What is the name of the island?" He said in a Jamaican accent

"Which one the one you got the fruit on or the bigger one close to it?" I replied desperately

"Small one and the big one." He said sounding bored

"The small one is called Paopu Island and the bigger one is called Destiny Island!" I sounded very hysterical at this point

"Heh good job, ya. I'll draw you a map on my break in ten minutes ok? By the way names Wakka."

"Mines Sora. Thank you so much Wakka!" I said happily

"I'll take you there in my boat ya? Anything for an old friend." Wakka said while selling a paopu to a person

"Old friend?" I asked confused

"I lived on that island with you remember Sora? Tidus, Selphie, you, a guy named, Riku, a girl named Kairi, and myself." Wakka said plainly

"After you Kairi and Riku left on a raft… We never saw you again. Until now. Tidus and Selphie and now in collage, and I am selling the paopus on the island. They make bank big time." Wakka said kind of plainly

"Can your boat fit three?" I asked hopeful

"You, Riku, and Kairi?" Wakka asked hopeful

"Riku yes... I think and a teenage girl." I said

"What happened to Kairi?" I don't know

"Maybe, if not we can make it work." Wakka said

Riku's Pov

I was starting to worry about Sora… He has been gone for about two hours. I wonder what he is doing. Is he alright? Is he still looking? All these questions kept running through my head. Rikku and I had already finished our pieces of the paopu; we are lying on the cushiony floor. About two hours and twenty minutes after Sora left he came barging in. He jumped on me giving me a kiss.

"I found it!" he said getting up

"Found what?" I asked

"Our home island!" he replied

"What?" I said confused

"You know that fruit that you got?" he asked

"Yeah the paopu, what about it?" I asked

"Paopu fruits only grow on one island in the world, Paopu Island. It's connected to Destiny Island our home!"

"Our home?" I asked so confused

"We left and never came back… I guess we lost our memory or something but who cares!" I said happily

Sora sat there staring at me with a trade mark grin on his face. Rikku came up behind him and asked.

"So where is it?"

"I have a map right here!" Sora said holding up a small poorly drawn map

"When do we leave?" I asked intrigued

"We can now if you all want!" he said

"What about food?" Rikku and I asked at the same time

"I lived off of coconuts and fish. Not to mention the paopu! There is fresh spring water and even a house I built! Not to mention you can plant fruit trees and some other stuff." Sora said

"Can't be any worse than this place." I said sounding intrigued

We all got what little things we had and went toward the harbor. I looked around trying to find what we would be using to find this place. Sora started to walk toward the guy who sold the paopu.

"Sora I stole from this guy we can't with him." I said to Sora

"He is an old friend… I didn't recognize him but his name is Wakka." Sora replied

We walked over to Wakka and Sora greeted him in turn, Wakka shook his hand and then looked at Rikku and me.

"Riku Why did you steal from me?" Wakka said to me

"Shit." I said feeling awkward

"Wakka I know he stole from you but he got it for us!" Sora interjected

"Sense you're an old friend I'll let it go but don't let it happen again ya?" Wakka said to me

"Old friend?" I asked even more confused

"Sora explained it to ya?" Wakka said

"Yes I did… Riku maybe you should pay more attention to me." Sora said

"I do damnit!" I felt a little hurt at that

"Wakka this is our adopted daughter Rikku." Sora said ignoring me

"Hiya Wakka!" Rikku exclaimed happily

"They're both Riku's?" Wakka asked confused

"Their names are spelled differently but yes all the same they are both named Riku." Sora said

"Well we all going to leave or not?" Wakka asked getting into a small boat

"Is there room?" Rikku asked

"Most likely ya" said Wakka

We got off at this small looking island about an hour or two later. It was the same one that was in my dream. I was amazed at the work Sora did on this small island. I don't know if our friends helped him or not but wow they really spruced this place up. Sora started to run up to this small water fall on a little rise on the island. He then jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the small hut thingy. He pulled himself up the rest of the way and started to run toward a smaller island connected by a wooden bridge. I followed him to the small island.

This is the island from my dream… There is the tree… The paopu tree. Suddenly everything hit me like a brick. My childhood that I could never remember, coming up with the idea to leave… This now that I look back seems pretty stupid. Sora, Kairi, and I leaving, the storm, washing up at the harbor. My entire life made sense now.

Sora walked up to me and hugged me. We stayed like that for a while. I then got up on the tree and lay down. He got on the tree a little lower and lay down his head in my lap. I started to mess up his hair… Worse than it was if possible. He then nuzzled my hand.

"Welcome home Riku." He said sounding tired

"Welcome home hun." I said

YAY chappy 3 up and running! This is not even close to the end. I am going to continue this story until I find a great way to end it. I noticed that this would be a nice place but I have more too write. I dedicate the lime and this whole chappy toooo elichi!!!!!!

Riku: YAY!!! waves a small flag

Sora: I don't know you.

Rikku: tackles Sora DADDY!!!

Sora: AHHH!

Riku: I feel so unloved!!!

Me: Come on Riku lets go out to dinner, will that make you feel better?

Riku: YAY shotgun!

Me: …You and I are the only ones going…

Riku: Ohhh…

Sora: What about me?

Rikku: And me!

Riku: sticks out tongue and clings to my arm You're being mean to me! So only Kyle and I!!!

Me: Okkkk lets go.


	4. First day on Destiny Island

I know it has been a while…. However, this is a really really fucked up time right now. I am grounded almost 24/7 the parents have taken up the habit of stealing the Ethernet cord to my computer when they are not around so I cannot sneak the internet to post anything… Oh and please, don't report this story for the very graphic very long lasting, lemon in this chapter! I dedicate this to _Rikustalker _her being the person who has talked me out of suicide many times. I also apologize for not talking to her in a while…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot in this story so deal with it.

The heart of a rouge.

Chapter 4

Riku's Pov

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and I woke up around 7-8:30 am according to the sun. I am still amazed by the fact that we used to live on this island. However, there is no helping that now. I woke up hearing Sora's soft breathing tangled in my arms somewhere. Rikku is somewhere around here but I don't know where. I wonder what is going to happen from now on in our life. I just don't understand what has been happening; lately it is all going by so fast.

I get up and start walking across the bridge like thing over to the small rise in the island. I look around for something, no anything, interesting to do… What did we used to do? I don't remember… I stare at the door until I feel a pair of arms go around my waist.

"Staring at it won't make it open Riku." Sora stated in his angelic like voice.

"I know that stupid… I was just thinking." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

Sora yawned

"So… What is there to do around here other than have sex?" I laughed at myself in my head at this question.

Sora replied blushing and slightly stuttering "N-not much but there is always swimming and sparring. Other than that just collecting food and building stuff."

"Were do I get a sword?" I asked confused.

"We made them for the most part. You always used to make different kinds. Mostly short swords. You liked the challenge of having to get closer to the opponent." Sora said sounding interested.

"How do you remember this?" I asked questioningly.

"I don't know… The words are just coming out of my mouth…" He replied nuzzling my neck affectionately.

I walked with Sora for a bit until I saw a workbench made out of wood, it was in front of a small fresh water waterfall, which filled a small clear water pond, that was up against a stonewall.

"Is this were I made swords?" I asked

"Yes… I think… I don't really remember."

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Rikku anywhere? I haven't seen her yet today…"

"Come to think of it no I haven't…"

"I wonder where she could be…"

"Don't worry about her this island is safe there is nothing here. She will turn up eventually…"

"Yeah I guess she will…"

"Hey Riku, lets go find some wood and then we can make swords!"

I didn't reply I just walked after the running Sora. About halfway across the beach he tripped and fell on his face in the sand. I laughed at him. He looked up at me pouting. About an hour later, we came back to the workbench. We put all of the wood that we had gathered down and set to work. Sora and I worked on our swords for well over 5 hours. It took us forever to carve them then mold them, not to mention sand paper them, that was a pain in the ass.

I carved mine into a wing like shape with bony skeleton along the blade. Sora made his into the shape of a key. I found that odd but I shrugged it off. Mine was a short sword in length and Sora's was a normal 3-foot sword.

After that, we just rested for a while. I looked over to the small space behind the workbench and noticed to the side of the waterfall was an odd patch of vines and leaves. I got up and walked over to it.

Me being the curious person I was had to touch it. I poked at it; it seemed to push in a little so I moved all of the leaves and vines out of the way. In its place was a small little rabbit style hole. Sora had to see this.

"Hey Sora come see this!"

Sora came over walking slowly. After that, he and I went inside. It turned about three times in curvy waves. After the third turn, we came into this small cove. Sora and I just looked around in amazement at all of the drawings that had been made out of sheet rock and flint. Sora walked into the middle of the cave his hips swaying as he walked. That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up behind him and started to bite his neck hungrily.

He moaned quietly at the graze of my teeth against his soft milky flesh. Sora took my hands in his and brought them around, they were now around his waist. I was still biting his neck softly. The boy I love so much turned himself around and pushed me over so we were laying down, him on top of me.

"I want to be seme." Sora wined into my ear quietly, in a husky voice.

Who could go against that? It was like a war, an outnumbered war me being the smaller army. I just gave in. I couldn't fight it anymore. My mind went blank I couldn't see anything. On the other hand, was that because I closed my eyes? I don't know anymore, all I know is that I was in ecstasy. Sora started to kiss me, I jumped into action and kissed him back. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip but pull back. He was teasing me… I was being tortured!!! I opened my mouth a little so he could let his tongue slide in. He refused.

I felt his hips grind against mine, with his hips came the feeling of his erection against mine. What a feeling of intense longing that followed this. He finally ran his tongue across my bottom lip again, this time though he gave himself access weather I wanted to give it to him or not… I wanted to give it to him. I felt a hand go up my shirt. I didn't object. The mouth was moving along my jaw line towards my neck. I didn't want it to but couldn't do much to stop it. Until it got to its destination then I couldn't care less about it being against mine. His lips went down to my neck biting here and there.

Sora was taking way to long. I was impatient, so I flipped us over. I looked down into his pouting face. I didn't need to use words. He understood that he took to long and lost his chance at being seme. I lifted both our shirts off and threw them aside. My mouth went straight to his nipple. I could feel his nails digging into my exposed shoulder blades with increasing vigor causing a small tricker of blood to seep from the wounds and run down my back. I continued to suck on his nipple while teasing the other one with my fingertips. Sora's moan filled the cove with a ripple like sound of his own moan. It threw me over the edge. I moved down letting my tongue slide down his stomach leaving a trail of saliva leading to his waist. I nudged his pants down so I could see his hipbones. I then stopped to leave him to suffer.

I moved back up my tongue sliding still the whole way. I moved up to his ear and ground my hips into his while biting his earlobe lightly. He whimpered quietly wanting more. I moved back down to his waist and pulled his pants down to his ankles. I moved myself so I was hovering over him like a predator. His pulsing erection had traces of pre-cum on it. I took it in my hand started to pump slowly. His hips bucked to the rhythm of my pumping. I took the head in my mouth and started to lick it. After a while, Sora pushed my head down with his hands and bucked his hips. He didn't give me a choice, I had to take him fully into my mouth.

Sora's hands were tangled into my hair. I started to hum quietly sending vibrations down his length, I also started to bob my head at an agonizing pace. I heard my name being called out quietly, that just gave me confidence. Something I didn't need more of. My erection was becoming too painful to keep in my pants so I took them off. I also pulled Sora's pants the rest of the way off and threw them into the pile of clothes that we had made. Sora's body had a thin layer of sweat making him shine in the dim light of the cove. He looked like an angel that was mine and mine only. I started to bob my head a little faster causing him push his hands down harder. I am surprised that I didn't choke. I heard my name being called out one last time before I tasted a sweet sticky liquid in my mouth, it tasted good… I wanted more.

His erection did not waver. That pushed me forward. He was still moaning quietly and I heard something that was said so quietly that I doubt it was real. I heard. "Take me." I put Sora's legs around my waist. I spit out the sweet tasting cum into my hand and rubbed Sora's entrance with it. I also spread some of it on my erection. I slid one of my fingers into him. He was tight. I felt him tense at the feeling but he relaxed after a while. I started to move my finger around pushing it deeper into him. I added another and stopped as I waited for him to adjust.

I started to move my fingers around again scissoring them. I added another finger causing him to whimper. I stopped moving them around for a second. He pushed himself into them a while later. I took that as a big hint to continue. I continued to scissor my fingers for a while until I thought he was sufficiently stretched. I pulled them out, I positioned myself and pushed in fast. He didn't scream but he flinched and recoiled a little but other than that he seemed fine. I waited a while and then started to move in and out. I pushed in slow and pulled out slow for a while moving my hips to the side searching for that spot that would cause him to scream.

After a while, I still hadn't found it so I started to search deeper. "RIKU!" Bingo. His back arched as he screamed my name. I continued to try to hit that spot every time I went into him. "Faster Riku." Sora moaned out loudly. I obliged to his request. I pulled out faster and pushed in harder still hitting his prostate. I took his erection in my hand and pumped to the rhythm of my thrusts. I could feel him start to climax, his dick getting stiffer and pulsing harder. I also started to climax my member throbbing slightly. I knew that I was going to cum before him I could tell but I tried to last long enough to make us cum together. It worked, I thrusted deeply into him and came, Sora's back arched as he came in my hand coating our stomachs with cum.

I tried to ride it out but my dick wouldn't stay erect any longer. I pulled out of Sora and licked all of his cum off his stomach. I moved down and lifted his legs over my shoulders. I licked at his entrance, then stuck my tongue into him and cleaned him. I then collapsed on top of him, he was still breathing hard so I tried to not put much weight on him by putting some on my knees and elbows. We laid there on the sandy ground trying to steady our breathing to normal. Sora and I fell asleep not long after that.

I woke up to the sound of moaning. I felt something hard being pushed up against my leg. I opened my eyes to see Sora having a wet dream. He rolled over onto his back, I sat up and moved over to him. I kissed him lightly and slowly. He started to react to the touch, I think he woke up. Sora's arms went around my neck and mine went to his hips. I started to grind, my dick growing hard in an instant.

Of course, that is when Rikku had to show up...

"OH shit I guess I shouldn't be here right now." Rikku said aloud sounding surprised

"Fuck" I said crawling over to our pile of clothes

"Not again!" Sora pouted

Sora and I got dressed after Rikku walked out. I swear she does that on purpose now. After Sora and I got dressed, we went outside and I picked up my makeshift sword.

"Hey Sora wanna spar?" I yelled across the beach

He just glared at me and sat down roughly on the ground causing him to wince. Rikku came up behind me and said.

"Hey dad I'll spar with you!"

I shrugged and walked over to where she stood holding two dagger like wooden objects.

"You going to fight me with daggers?" I asked

"Yup!" She replied enthusiastically

I held my sword loosely in my right hand waiting for her to try to strike. It took her a while but my sword almost flew from my hand when she did. It shocked me this girl's strength was almost equal to mine. I went for defense more than offence with her try to use counter strikes but she was to fast. I took the offensive striking whenever I saw an opening I managed to hit her once across her side but she didn't even flinch. I figured that I could go all out with her. He came at me again doing a spin like cartwheel thing and managed to hit me across the shoulder. I was pissed now. She ran at me and tried a vertical slash but I jumped aside and rolled around to her back. I jumped up with a spin and hit her across the back twice making her fall over. I thought she was down so I let my guard down for a second. What a mistake that was.

Rikku jumped up and ran at me her arms trailing behind her. She crouched low and jumped up in the air. I thought I could block it but her impact cracked my sword and sent sand everywhere blinding me. She was a natural born thief. I thought I could rely on my hearing until my eye's cleared but she was silent. I was slashed twice in the back and got four times in the stomach. My vision started to clear. I stood up having fallen over from the mere force of the blows. I saw a blur to my left so I spun around and slashed. It hit her and she fell over. I jumped into the air and did a diagonal slash at the blurry figure on the ground. I swung too soon and missed but I turned the sword around in my hand with my fingers and swung again it found its mark.

"Alright, alright I give up!" Rikku wined as she laid there

"I wasn't expecting any of that from you. That was a tough fight!" I said laughing

I collapse on the sand breathing hard and close my eyes. Sora walks over to me and straddles my waist as I lay there in the sand. He kisses my lips softly as Rikku gets up and walks away to treat her wounds. I return the kiss hungrily and wrap my arms around his waist. Sora lies next to me, spooning me, and wraps his arm around my waist and rests the other on the small of my back. We watch the sunset as it bleeds colors through the sky dying the clouds purple and leaving an orange tint along the coast.

Sora gets up and reaches down a hand to help me up. I grasp his wrist and pull him forward so his lean body falls onto me causing our lips to smash together. I pull back and smile up at him and he returns the gesture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought that this might be a good place to stop… I am REALLY sorry about the wait… I have been having a lot of shit going on… Between being grounded, I have tried to commit suicide when my boyfriend broke up with me on our one-year anniversary… I snuck out to see him so I got in even more trouble… Then we moved and I had to set up my room blah blah blah. Therefore, I am sorry and I hope that I didn't loose any reviewers or readers… I hope you all read my short story.

_May your swords stay sharp and let the stars watch over you_


	5. Want to visit the mainland?

Ok I know there isn't any excuse for a year of not updating…. But I now have a computer class in which I can write freely. My laptop exploded (yes literally) and my life has been very odd as usual good news though I haven't committed suicide yet XD… But I'm going to finish this story weather or not it takes me a year or twenty. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please oh please review!

Heart of a rouge

Chapter 5

Riku's Pov

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and I stand up walking carefully back to the secret place with Rikku in tow. Sora and I hold hands as we alter our course and head to the small bridge that leads to an island with the paopu tree. I sit on the flat trunk and watch the sky as the sun continues to set, Sora sits next to me and Rikku sits on my other side both wrapping an arm around me. I wrap my arms around them in turn and hold them both close. "I love you both. I hope you know that." I say calmly as the sun disappears behind a wave. "Yes papa we know." Rikku says to me quietly. I close my eyes and hum quietly the small stars popping into view randomly in the sky Sora watches them fondly and lays his head in my lap. I stroke his hair absentmindedly and continue to hum. Rikku stretches and lies down on the tree.

After a While I hear Rikku's soft breaths coming from beside me signaling she's asleep. Sora continues to watch the stars and I lean over to kiss him lovingly on his lips. Sora kisses me back and I pick him up bridal style. He giggles and I set him lightly on the ground. I climb up the nearest palm tree and pick a few leaves holding myself up by wrapping my legs around the trunk. I drop down bending my knees to help absorb the impact. I lay the leaves down on the sand and lie down on one patting the one next to me for Sora. He lies next to me and wraps an arm around me waist. I wrap my arms around him lovingly holding him close. Rikku gets up and lays on the other leaf on my other side curling up into a ball. I chuckle at her and pat her head. She swats at my hand and I chuckle again closing my eyes sleepily. Sora snores loudly and I can't help but laugh loudly. Rikku giggles as I calm down slowly falling asleep.

The next morning I wake up to a giant wave splashing onto the small island that we're all asleep on. I sit up quickly sputtering and spit out some salt water. Rikku screams and stands up jumping around. "Cold, cold!" She says flailing. Sora just sits up and stretches yawning. "How can you stand the water Sora?" I ask shivering. "What awter?" Sora says slurring sleepily. I just laugh and ruffle his hair. He pouts and swats my hand away. I then start to chuckle while standing up and brushing the sand off of my soaked jeans. Sora lies back down on the sand and closes his eyes. My feet slip lightly through the sand as I walk up towards the cave. I sigh and look back at where Sora fell back asleep and smile to myself.

My mind wanders back to our old home and I become a little depressed. "We should visit the mainland." I say to myself kicking up sand while I think. Rikku walks up behind me and I sit on a small rise in the island. Rikku sits next to me and starts to twirl a twig around her fingers like a baton; she says quietly "Whatcha thinkin about daddy?" I smile to her and hug her. "What do you think about moving or visiting the main land?" I reply cautiously. She frowns and looks out towards the beach where the now awake Sora is building a sand castle. "I like it here…. But I wouldn't mind visiting the mainland, it's pretty here and we aren't bothered." I watch Sora as he finishes the large sand castle complete with spires, towers, a empty moat and drawbridge. Sora stands and grins manically as he kicks the sand castle making sand fly everywhere. I laugh as he screams and rubs his eyes free of sand. Rikku laughs next to me; it's a calming clear and pure laugh of innocence giving me a warm feeling.

I continue to watch Sora as he then runs around in the sand and climbs up the paopu tree plucking one and starting to chew on its sweet skin. I stand and walk out onto the beach and look out at the ocean as the sun reflects off of it making it glimmer and sparkle like there are diamonds floating in it. I smile to myself as a gust of wind blows salty mist into my face; I blink the salt out of my eyes as I turn around and watch Rikku run around with Sora and squeal as he throws her into the water. I laugh and walk over to them and hold Sora from behind. Sora turns around and kisses me lightly and I kiss him back. "Are you being nice to our daughter?" I ask him and he giggles. I laugh and kiss him again then pick him up bridal style and drop him in the water. He screams and starts to shiver then splashes me.

"Sora would you like to visit the mainland?" I ask.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of this chapter! I'm working on two other stories so don't beat me…. To hard… XD So again I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update but trust me the other two books I'm working on are already at 70 pages all I have to do is type them up and finish them. Then I'll put them on Fan fic and ALL will be well! Then I'll change the character names and try and get them published XD Love you all now REVIEW!

Sora: YEEEAAAH

Riku: Your insaine……

Me: I loves you!

Sora: So bored….. ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Riku: let's shave his head….. pulls out a Razor and chuckles

Me: AHH NOOO!


End file.
